COLOR in the rain
by Nimk-chan
Summary: Un one shot sur la célèbre scène du parapluie. Mais avec plus de couleurs ressentit en plus des sentiments déjà présents. Laissez vous tenter par la magie des mots.


Étant enfant, nous avons tous cru que les époques précédant les téléviseurs en couleur, étaient en noires et blancs.

Littéralement.

D'où venait donc l'expression « la vie en rose » ? Était-ce un rêve ? un but irréalisable ? Tellement que donner des couleurs à sa fade vie était impossible ?

Les gens n'avaient donc jamais vu d'arc-en-ciel ?

Avaient-ils inventé des couleurs sans jamais les avoir vu ? Pour enfin se sentir vivant quand celles-ci apparaitraient ?

Tant de questions existentielles enfouies dans une si petite cervelle…

Heureusement que le brouillard fut dissipé, et la jeune enfant pût enfin respirer.

Pourtant, en grandissant, une boule naquît en son être si frêle.

Une angoisse, une triste pensée qui ne put guère se disperser dans ce flot d'idées et de faits.

La peinture pouvait autrefois transmettre les si belles couleurs de l'environnent. Même si elles devenaient fades au fils des ans, il demeurait toujours cette subtile nuance qui donnait son charme à l'œuvre ayant survécu face au temps.

L'art est beau, les couleurs sont importantes pour le compléter.

Il est toutefois complexe, comme les couleurs qui demeurent si dur à déchiffrer.

L'environnement, la forme, et les couleurs.

Voici ce que vous avez besoin pour avoir une image.

L'environnement était sombre, quelque peu difforme à cause des fines lignes sensées représenter la douce pluie.

La forme, n'était ni singulière, ni seule. Elle se dressait dans ce milieu pluvieux sous l'apparence d'une silhouette. Elle avait peut-être peur que les gouttes la frôle, donc un sombre parapluie la surplombait, la protégeait.

Les deux éléments étaient tout deux sombres, voir fades. Mais d'un autre point de vue, beaucoup de choses étaient perceptibles, même vivifiantes.

Le ciel abîmé par cette couche orageuse, paraissait si naturel face au terrible temps qu'il y avait.

D'ordinaire si clair et pur, un bleu ciel à vous couper le souffle. On aurait laissé une larme coulé si on avait compris à ce moment là que le ciel n'avait pas perdu son combat contre le temps.

Parce-que même avec cette obscure enveloppe, le bleu était toujours là. Nuancé voir même foncé, la couleur ne s'étant pas totalement éclipsée.

Ce coloris symbole de paix, était toujours présent. L'image donnait donc sur un fond calme, voir paisible.

Puis il y avait la forme. Cet élément qui en possédait tant en lui, réussi à couper le souffle du point de vue.

Cette silhouette n'était pas inconnue, elle n'était pas ignorée comme le décor inintéressant des rues.

Cette silhouette appartenait à cette personne. Si banal, qu'elle avait méprisé au début de la journée.

Cette personne, qui, il y a tout juste quelques secondes , s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos avec son parapluie, se retourna vers elle, et lui tendit l'objet, souriant.

Déjà incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit face à sa confession sincère, elle fut prise au dépourvu quand il se laissa vulnérable à la pluie, la protégeant elle, qui avait déjà les cheveux mouillé.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Mais ses yeux furent totalement absorbés par les couleurs hypnotiques.

Son visage si doux, qui abordait un léger sourire en sa direction, était maintenant recouvert de ces gouttes tombées du ciel.

Ses cheveux blonds maintenant abîmés par la pluie lui donnaient l'irrésistible envie de passer ses doigts entre ses boucles dorées, pour enfin les ébouriffer.

Un blond, un jaune si doux comme son visage sans défaut. Il brillait de sa vivace existence en ce temps si sombre.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cette lumière qui la laissa sans mot.

Ce fut ses yeux.

Ces deux prunelles d'un vert incroyable, que la lueur ne semble égaler que la sincérité de son âme.

Ce vert rencontra le bleu de ses yeux.

Un coup de foudre retentît, et elle sursauta avant d'enfin approcher son bras.

Coïncidence ! cria sa paranoïa.

Mais le courant électrique qui la traversa quand elle effleura ses doigts, fut véridique.

Et dans ses pensées, elle voyait déjà Cupidon voler au loin, ravi d'avoir touché sa victime.

Pourtant, elle était déconnectée de ses pensées, déconnectée du reste du monde, avec pour seul épargné, Adrien.

Même quand le parapluie se referma sur elle, elle ne pût entendre que son rire candide, alors qu'elle le rejoignait elle aussi, ne sentant aucune honte, mais l'hilarité qu'elle partageait avec le blond.

Le moment où elle apprécia sa présence.

Pourtant, cela ne dura pas une éternité, et il lui tourna le dos, après lui avoir rendu ses hommages.

Maintenant sous le présent du blond, qui s'éloignait à chaque marche, elle lui rendit son au-revoir.

Enfin, sur le moment ça n'avait rien à voir, tant les mots sortant de sa gorge sonnaient mélangés et incompréhensibles.

Elle même ne comprenait pas, alors que son ange gardien lui, savait très ce qui se passait, elle ne manqua sûrement pas de le lui faire remarquer.

Marinette était tombé pour les beaux yeux d'Adrien.

Un coup de foudre dans le sens littérale comme abstrait du terme.

À cause d'un Cupidon ?

Il devait certainement être un amateur, car la dite flèche qui devait traverser les deux cœurs, s'est coincé dans celui de Marinette.

L'obligeant à subir un amour à sens unique, à jamais.

Quel douloureuse destinée, n'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement que jamais rime avec on ne sais jamais !

Qui sait, peut-être réussira-t-elle à décoincer cette flèche et à la planter dans la poitrine de son élu ?

Enfin, la vrai question dans l'histoire, était clair ; est-ce-que cette flèche finirait par être redirigée vers un autre cœur que ce beau blond aux yeux verts ?


End file.
